Let the air whip
by Tannedperfection
Summary: A girl finds herself drooling over mr.longbottom. Oneshot non-cannon OCxNeville


**A/N: I've always wanted to do this. So, no, this is NOT Cannon. I'm sorry, but i don't like Hannah, i don't know why,just don't ask me. Anyways,this is a OC/Neville Post-hogwarts fanfiction! I hope you enjoy. **

_**Let the air whip**_

_**by tannedperfection.**_

_Herboligy was hard. _

_Very hard sometimes, but always quit normal hard. Mostly to Lexi though. _

_Lexi, was a simple typed girl who always smiled and was beautiful. Tanned,Ocean blue eyes, and Bleach blonde hair._

_Always will she be beaut-_

"Alexa." A man said point to a plant. His name was Neville Longbottum.

"Name this Plant." He said.

Being a fifth year, she knew as much as a seventh. She struggled at focusing on it, before she made up what it was.

"Alihotsy" She said, hopefully thinking in her mind 'it diddn't take too long,did it?'

"Correct." He smiled at the girl, and continued to go on with the class.

Alexa,(rather to be called Lexi), Always was being self-consius. Always. She had pale skin, and brown hair. The plain type of girl. She always though of using muggle products such as bleach, and sleef-tanner, but _no_ her parents wouldn't allow it. Mostly because her parents were strict about making sure nothing went wrong with her 'perfect hair'. As if.

She whished could have a perfect like, like Lily for example. All of the boy's drool over her, and she's the most famous's daughter. Everything Alexa wished she had. Her parent's were muggle's, and her dad was a squib. Dibbs on the Magical powers. Wanna throw glitter? Cool. She needs it.

A small little girl like her could bundle up a million secrets and not budge. Alexa Jeal would not move once. Never. She was the person who never talked, and liked to be unnoticed. Reasoned why she never really needed help,so why asked?

The old grandfather clock chimed for dismisal and Alexa shooted out of her seat. She wanted to ignore anything ab-normal today. Because today was the day _she_ would have her Teacher confrence. It was the worst time of year in her opinion, she hated to say the least, she just wanted to run away from the fact that she had to come face to face with her teacher's and either get brutaly bashed, or get praised. Either way, she knew she would run away within seconds.

She was the last one out, being in the front row. But when she reached the door frame, she heard his voice.

"Alexa, can you please stay?" He asked. The sound of shuffiling papers and giggles and laughs filled her ears and she breathed a 'sure' and walked back to him. She knew she was having trouble, and now it was time to face the music. Just get it over with.

He explained to her, that she was really doing well instead of doing the other way around. She was pleased, and she was glad she had stayed. Now she kinda had a confidence boost. But something felt werid. His voice was so soft and gentle, and there was something going on with her. A dampness in her panties, a ache in her thighs, everything sounded perfect for the words

'_Alexa has a crush on the longbottom!'___

She felt ashamed, but it felt so right. So amazing.

_a sensual feeling._

But she knew he would never feel the same way. Never. Or that's what she thought.

He asked her to sit next to him to talk to her about some things that were going around about her. Thats what he said atleast.

_atleast._

"People have been saying rather odd things about you,Alexa." He said, in a whisper typed tone.

Her head titled, and she felt like a confused puppy almost. Lost,confused.

"People have been saying that you have been doing things that are rather..-" He stoped to think of a word.

"Werid." He said. '_Oh shit, now i'm the class skank?'_ She thought.

"Listen, i'm just gonna tell you flat out. People have been saying that you've been sleeping with ." He said, raising a eyebrow.

She sucked in a sharp breath before her eyebrows came together.

"Who said that?" She asked, a sharp, angerful tone in her voice.

"Calm down." He said, placing a hand on her upperthigh.

"I was just asking." He said.

Alexa could feel the heat inbetween her legs getting hotter and wetter. She knew she was bad, very bad, to think of him this way, but she diddn't care. All she cared about was to get pleasure.

P-l-e-a-s-u-r-e.

She smiled, and nodded, and sighed.

"No i have not." She said simply.

He nodded and winked.

"I diddn't think so." He said. He hand rubbed a bit and he smiled wider.

"Your very beautiful you know. I'm suprised you don't have a boyfriend" He said, leaning in a bit more.

She could feel his hot breath agasint her face, and it smelt like Bubblegum mint. Fresh and jumpy.

She blushed a scarlet red, before getting up, letting his hand fall into his lap.

"Well, i should be on my way i guess." She said simply.

"Don't." He said, joining her up.

He came to her, backing her up into the wall of the cabin. She couldn't help herself anymore.

She felt in lust, and love, and dirty thoughts.

Then he kiss-

_"Dammit!" Alexa screamed. She had just woken up from one of her continued dreams again. _

_"Why? Why me." she breathed getting up from bed. 15 Minutes half asleep to keep the dream going got her no where. _

_simply no where._

**A/N: There it is! I hope you all like it. 3- bailey**


End file.
